Stuck in an Elevator
by TheShipperOfDaShips
Summary: Kim is going to the dance with Brad. Jack is going with Donna. Will they admit their feelings for each other when they get stuck in an elevator together? Just a one-shot! Total Kick I swear! Enjoy!


**A/N Ok so I have a little bit of writers block on my other story Plot Twist… I'm not giving up on it and another chapter will be up soon. But for now I'm taking a short break. This is a one-shot. This idea came to me and I HAD to write it. I just love Kick so much :') So yeah enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It I only own the plot. **

Jack's P.O.V.

Hey what's up! My name is Jack Brewer. I live in Seaford, California. I'm a second-degree black belt. I'm a Wasabi Warrior. I have a crush on my best friend Kim Crawford. But she will never like me. I was hoping that she would ask me to the Girls' Choice Valentines Dance, but she asked Brad Wolfe today. After we almost kissed on the Hollywood sign I thought that she kind of liked me. Oh well.

Suddenly a body was forced against me and knocked me over. It was Milton. I was supposed to be watching him and Jerry spar and giving them tips.

"Whoa watch out!" I screamed.

"Yo I literally called your name and said 'Jack, I'm going to shove Milton into you' but you just kept staring at the floor," Jerry laughed in my face.

"I was thinking about stuff," I admitted.

"About Kim?" Milton teased.

"Maybe…" I said as I got off the ground.

"When are you just gonna ask her out already?"

"I would," I said." But Kim doesn't like me."

"Are you serious?" Milton said. "She totally likes you!"

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Well she blushes every time you look at her. She is always smiling when you're here. She turns down any guy that asks her out. And she is always hugging you!" Jerry explained.

"Well if she likes me so much, then why didn't she ask me to the dance?" I said.

"Probably to make you jealous or something," Milton said.

"Yeah man! And just because she is going to the dance with Brad doesn't mean you can't ask her to be your Valentine!" Jerry said. He was right! I should ask Kim to be my Valentine.

"How should I ask her?" I wondered.

"Buy her a necklace!" Milton suggested. "Girls love necklaces. Plus there is a new three story Forever 21 in the mall. You should go there."

"I'm going to go right now," I said heading to the changing room. I quickly changed and walked out of the dojo.

The Forever 21 was fairly close to the dojo so it only took me five minutes to get there. I walked in and what I saw took my breath away. I'd never been into such a huge and girly store before. And I have NEVER seen so many crosses, studs, and skin-tight items in my life. It almost scared me.

Being the only boy in a store full of girls, girls that are wasting hundreds of dollars on clothes in hope to get a boyfriend, I got some unwanted attention.

"Hey cutie," a tan brunette approached me.

"Um, hi," I responded.

"So what brings you here?" She asked.

"I'm buying a necklace for my girlfriend," I lied. I just wanted her to leave me alone.

"Well your girlfriend is very lucky," She said and walked away. I sighed in relief. I needed to find the jewelry section. As I walked around the store I looked for a worker who could lead me in the right direction.

I saw a girl wearing a name-tag and walked up to her.

"Um excuse me miss," I said. The girl looked up from what she was doing. It was Donna Tobin. _Oh crap,_ I thought to myself. Anyone but Donna. She is always trying to get me to go out with her because she thinks I like her.

"Jack! What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I was just looking for the jewelry section," I said.

"I was wondering if you would go to the dance with me?" Donna completely ignored what I said about looking for the jewelry.

"What?"

"Will you go to dance with me?" She asked again.

"Well uh Donna I would love to b-" She then cut me off.

"You would?" She squealed. "This is the best day ever!" She gave me a big hug. So I guess I'm going to the dance with Donna now. It's not like I would have been able to go with Kim anyways.

"Anyways," I said. "Where is the jewelry section?"

"On the third floor and to the right," Donna smiled.

"Okay thanks," I said.

"See you on Saturday," She winked at me. I rolled my eyes as I walked away. Hopefully this would get Kim jealous and make her want me more.

I got onto the elevator. I was about to press the button when I heard a girl shout "Wait! Hold the elevator!"

00000ooooo00000oooo00000ooooo00000

Kim's P.O.V.

I was sitting in class today when I heard Donna Tobin talking to her slutty friends.

"Jack totally likes me," Donna said. "I'm going to ask him to the dance."

"Do you really think he will say yes?" Lindsay asked.

"Why wouldn't he?" Donna scowled at Lindsay.

"Well I'm pretty sure he likes Kim," Lindsay said. What did she say? Jack didn't like me! Did he? Of course I like him, but he would never go for me. Not when he has all the girls swooning over him.

"Why on earth would he like that bottle-blonde whore?" Donna snapped. She was right.

BRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG

I rushed out of class. On my way to my next class Brad Wolfe came up to me.

"Hey Brad," I said.

"How's it going, Kim?" He responded.

"Do you want to go to the dance with me?" I asked. Why did I ask that?! I like Jack! Ugh it's too late now. He's going to go to the dance with Donna anyways.

"That would be great," Brad responded.

"Okay see you then," I smiled.

"Bye Kim," Brad said, walking off to his next class.

The rest of school went by in a flash. I went straight from school to the mall. Now that I had a date, I needed a dress. It's a good thing the mall got a Forever 21.

I stepped into the store and immediately saw Donna Tobin. I hid behind a rack of leggings so she wouldn't see me. It's not that I'm scared of her I just really hate her.

I snuck over to some the dresses. After I browsed for a bit I found an adorable sparkly gold dress. I decided to try it on.

I went into a changing room and tried on the dress. It was strapless and fell just above my knees. It loosely hugged my sides and made me look amazing. I decided to get it. I unzipped the dress. Or at least I tried to. It wouldn't unzip. I was stuck.

_Crap crap crap crap crap. _I began freaking out. I zipped it back up and walked out of the changing room. I grabbed the nearest worker.

"Excuse me, but I'm stuck." I said ashamedly. "My dress won't unzip."

"Actually that's been happening a lot lately," She told me. "Don't be embarrassed. Just go to the third floor and look for a woman named Carly. She knows how to get you unstuck."

"Thank you so much!" I exclaimed. I quickly ran over to the elevator. I saw the door closing so I shouted, "Wait! Hold the elevator!" A hand shot out from inside the elevator and the door opened up again. I ran inside only to see that the person holding the elevator was Jack.

"Jack?!" I shouted. "What are you doing in Forever 21?"

"I'm just, you know, shopping," He replied. Jack fidgeted nervously. Was he lying to me?

"In a girl's store?" I asked as I pressed the three.

"I'm getting a present for…. for…. uhh… Donna! I'm going to the dance with her," Jack explained.

"That's cool," I said. If he wanted to go with that slut, then that's his decision.

Out of nowhere the elevator jerked to a stop. The lights began flashing on and off. The battle between light and dark ended with a compromise. The lighting was dim now, so we could see but not very well.

"What just happened?" I screamed.

"I think the elevator just broke down," Jack said. "But what I want to know, is why you are wearing that dress."

"I'm going to dance with Brad Wolfe and I needed a dress," I began. "So I found this and tried it on. But when I tried to take it off, it was stuck. Supposedly there is a lady upstairs that can help me. I guess she won't get the chance though because we are going to die in this elevator."

"We're not going to die Kim," Jack told me.

"Well what are we going to do?" I screamed. Jack grabbed my shoulders.

"We are going to calm down," Jack said soothingly. "How about we sit down and pretend we aren't stuck in an elevator." Jack sat down on the ground. I sat next to him.

"So tell me about your day," Jack said, trying to calm me down.

"Well today I asked Brad Wolfe to go to the dance with me," I said. I looked at Jack to see if that got a reaction out of him. Nothing.

"I don't trust Brad," Jack said quietly.

"What? Why not?" I asked. Sure Brad was no Jack, but he was still a nice guy.

"Did I say that out loud?" Jack looked genuinely confused.

"Yes, you did," I said. "Why don't you trust Brad?"

"There's just something off about him," Jack told me.

"Well I think he's great," I said. "Besides he's kind of my only option."

"Are you kidding me?" Jack exclaimed. "There isn't a guy in school who isn't in love with you!" That almost implied that Jack liked me, but I wasn't going to say anything.

"I think there's an exception to that," I said. "The guy I have a crush on likes someone else and he's going to the dance with her." I hoped he didn't realize I was talking about him.

"I know how you feel," Jack said. "I really wanted this one girl to ask me to the dance, but she asked someone else."

"Obviously you're over her if you're getting a gift for Donna Tobin," I sighed. Jack chuckled a little bit. "Why are you laughing?" I asked.

"I'm laughing because I am so not over her," He said. "I'm not getting a gift for Donna. It's for the girl. I was roped into going to the dance with Donna. I don't actually like her." I couldn't help but smile at this news.

"Why are you smiling?" Jack asked me.

"No reason…" I lied.

"So tell me about this guy you like," Jack said. _Shit._ What was I going to tell him?

"Well he's really sweet. He's always there for me. He's really funny, athletic, handsome, and he has a perfect body," I confessed. I blushed a little and silently prayed he thought I was talking about someone else. Then I started laughing.

00000ooooo00000ooooo00000ooooo00000

Jack's P.O.V.

"Well he's really sweet. He's always there for me. He's really funny, athletic, handsome, and he has a perfect body," Kim confessed. I saw her blush a little. She was so cute. Who ever this guy was, he was very lucky. Then Kim started laughing.

"Now why are you laughing?" I asked her.

"I just think its funny," She kept laughing.

"You think what is funny?" I questioned her.

"I just think its kind of ironic how you say that every guy at school is in love with me. But I can't get the guy I like to ask me out."

"Whoever this guy is, he's lucky," I told Kim. She smiled at me. I stared into her chocolate brown eyes that I loved so much.

"You really think so?" She asked me.

"Yeah, I do," I said. She bit her bottom lip and blushed.

"How about we play matchmaker for each other?" Kim suggested. "Just tell me who you like and I can get you together with her. And you can do the same for me."

"What?" I asked. How could we play matchmaker when she's the one I like?

"Tell me who you like," Kim said.

I fidgeted. "I can't do that."

"Why not?" Kim looked at me confused.

"I just can't okay?!" I snapped.

"Sorry for asking," She looked down and frowned.

"That was harsh, I'm sorry for snapping at you like that," I grabbed her hand.

"It's ok," She said. "When do you think we will get out of here? This dress isn't very comfortable to sit in."

"Well you look hot in it so it ok," The words came out of my mouth before I could stop myself. _Holy shit._

She turned ten different shades of red. "You think I'm hot?"

"Uhhhhh do you think we should start banging on the doors so people will know we're here or something like that HELP! HELP! HELP!" I said banging on the door and trying to avoid the question.

"Jack! Calm down!" Kim screamed. She grabbed my shoulders. We were both standing now. Actually we were standing extremely close. Kim was no less than two inches away from me. "Jack?"

"Ya?"

"Do you like me?" Kim looked up at me. Even though the lighting was dim and I could barely see her, Kim's beauty blew me away.

"Of course I do, you're my best friend," I said.

Kim rolled her eyes at me. "You know what I mean."

"I know," I said.

"So?" She looked expectantly at me.

"No, I don't like you," I said. I saw her face fall. Her smile faded and she looked extremely disappointed. This was the time to show her how I felt.

I grabbed her waist and pulled her body against mine. "I don't like you. I love you," I said. "I've loved you since that first day I saw you in the cafeteria. And it kills me to see you go to the dance with Brad." I leaned in and kissed her.

Immediately she kissed back. She wrapper her arms around my neck and deepened the kiss. I let all my love for her and frustration from hiding my true feelings for years out into that kiss. My tongue slipped into her mouth. I explored every inch of her mouth and she did the same to me.

I pushed her up against the side of the elevator and began to kiss her hungrily. I was disappointed when Kim finally pulled away.

"I love you too," Kim said.

"What about Brad?" I asked.

"I only asked you because I heard Donna Tobin saying how she was going to ask you. And how much you didn't like me."

"Don't ever listen to Donna Tobin, because she's always wrong," I said pulling her into another kiss. This one was shorter, but sweeter.

"What are we going to do about the dance? Cancel on our dates? Assuming that we ever get out of here and you want to go with me," Kim stated.

"I kind of wanted to go to the dance with my girlfriend," I smirked. "So Kim, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Nothing would make me happier," Kim smiled. We kissed again, for longer this time. Suddenly the elevator started moving again but we kept kissing. I heard a ding.

"JACK?!" I heard Donna scream. Reluctantly I pulled away from Kim to face Donna.

"Oh hey Donna," I said.

"Don't you 'hey Donna' me!" Donna shouted. "You're my boyfriend! Why the hell are you kissing that slut?!"

"That's it!" Kim screamed. She lunged at Donna but I grabbed her waist and held her back.

"Kim, I got this," I calmed her down. "Donna let's get a few things straight. First of all, I'm not your boyfriend. I never was and I never will be. I was just going to go to the dance with you, which I never wanted to do in the first place. And second of all, if you ever say call Kim a slut again or say anything about her ever then I will hurt you. Don't think I'm kidding. Because Kim is my girlfriend and I love her. So why don't you go find someone else to annoy." I grabbed Kim's hand and together we walked away from Donna.

"That was incredible," Kim smiled.

"It was time I put Donna in her place," I said.

"Well I'm glad you did," Kim said. "I love you, Jack." I kissed her on the cheek.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that," I confessed. "Or how long I've waited to do this." I picked her up bridal style.

"What are you doing?" Kim giggled.

"I'm taking you to get the zipper on this dress fixed," I said. "But this time, we are taking the stairs. Oh and Kim?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."

**A/N I hope you guys liked it! I know its not filled with that much 'fluff' but I don't always like those one-shots with ridiculous amounts of fluff. So If you liked it (or didn't like it) feel free to review. See ya! (:**


End file.
